Not Always Gone
by SakugariHana
Summary: It's been a while since Italy last saw Holy Rome. He starts to think he won't return, but a few things along the way help him realize the truth. Note: NOT HRE Germany. I do not support that and unless requested I will not do it. If you want to know more, PM me. I don't mind.
1. Italy meets a Kitten

Not Always Gone, Chapter 1- by SakugariHana

Pairing: HRExChibitalia/Italy

Anime/Manga: Hetalia: Axis Powers

Time: Shortly after HRE leaves

Italy sighed as he walked through the streets of Venice. He was allowed to live at home now, with Holy Rome gone. Austria dropped by every so often, just to monitor things. Eventually, the young boy came to a bridge. Sitting on the railing, he looked down into the water. Seeing his own sad expression, he sighed. Italy saw his tears drop into the water as a familiar face appeared. Holy Rome's face to be exact. (Really only in his imagination) The young boy was staring up at him with a smile and sorrowful eyes.

"Holy Rome!" he cried, smiling as he reached for the imaginary face in the water. Suddenly, Italy lost his balance and fell in the water. He got to the surface, flailing a minute before half-swimming, half drowning to the stairway by the water. Sitting away from the edge, Italy felt the water dripping from his hair and the tears running down his cheeks as he wrung out his large white hat.

"Mian~"

Italy looked around as he heard the noise, seeing a dark gray kitten at the top of the stairs. It had dark gray ears and two stripes on its head, along with one on each of its paws. After it walked toward him, he saw a large gray spot on the kitten's back and the tip of the animal's tail was also gray.

"Mian!" it cried happily, rubbing against his side despite the boy's wetness. Italy looked down at it, smiling brightly.

"Ciao! How are you kitty?" he asked, petting it happily. Then he saw it had a gray collar with a white cloth attached. "You remind me of-" he began, seeing Holy Rome's face again. Sighing, he patted the cat on the head and walked up the stairs. Walking to his house, he noticed the kitten nervously following him. He smiled, turning to wave at it. Startled, the kitten hid behind a corner.

"Come on kitty! I'll make you pasta!" Italy yelled, the animal peeking out again. Within moments, it had bounded over to him. Smiling as the cat licked his pant leg, he walked home carefully with his new friend in tow.

. . .

Italy and the cat were friends for a while, and he'd had it for many years. Every day it would leave and they would both go about their business. Then at night, they came home, ate dinner, and went to sleep. But almost when Italy was going to become a teenager, the cat he'd known and loved for many years fell sick. It lived for quite a while, almost thirty years, but Italy was sad and worried all the same. Then one day, Italy came home alone. He sighed, walking into his home with his bag and not seeing the couch occupied by his friend. Months went by, and Italy had already lost two of the things in his life that mattered most.


	2. The Truth About The War

Not Always Gone, Chapter 2- by SakugariHana

Pairing: HRExChibitalia/Italy

Anime/Manga: Hetalia: Axis Powers

Time: Some time after HRE left, skips to present later on.

"Mian~" Italy opened his door to see his cat. He smiled, walking over to pet it. The poor gray cat had been sick for days, and Italy was sad to see him this way.

"I'm sorry kitty…" he muttered, scratching its head affectionately. "I wish we could be together forever…" Tears welled up in the young boy's eyes. He kissed the cat on the forehead as it licked his chin happily. Italy smiled.

"Even at possible death, you love me more than anyone. Thank you kitty, you make me happy~" he said, scampering off to make dinner.

That was the last day Italy saw his cat, but the start of a life-changing journey.

. . .

"ITALY!" The Italian man flinched, his paperwork clutched tight as Germany stormed up from behind him.

"Ah Germany! I was just leaving; we'll have to chat another time! Ciao-" he said quickly as the German man grabbed his arm.

"Fall asleep in a meeting again and I'm giving you extra training! You're almost like a cat; Lazy and only caring about himself!" Germany yelled, storming out of the building. Italy shuddered as he walked out, waiting ten minutes before leaving to depart for his hotel.

. . .

Italy got to his room and lay face down on his bed, sighing deeply. Turning over, he pulled a bag out from under his bed. In it was a hat. It looked like it fit a child; the hat was black with a gold trim. Italy hugged it closer to himself, clutching the black leather collar of his cat inside.

"Ti amo… both of you…" he said, tears rolling down his face. Moving his hand in the hat, he felt something…

"Huh? What's this..?" he asked, tugging it and pulling it out with ease. Italy opened the quarter-folded piece of paper, eyes widening as he read.

_My dearest Italy,_

_ If you are reading this, that means I lost the war. I put this in my hat before France took it to give to Austria for you. I'm sorry for not coming forward sooner, but I would like to ask something of you._

_ If you have not forgotten our promise all those years ago, I want you to find me. I am no longer a nation supposedly, but the parts of me (my brothers really) live on, so in a sense, I live on. If you follow what I left behind, you will find me. Bring sweets for when you do though (you promised that too, and I love your pasta)._

_ I want you to go see France first. Ask him what he did with his old rifle that broke. He should tell you. If you don't know by now, I want you to know the cat you met all those years ago is mine. I bought him because he was in my image, and I think, sadly, he died for me at the end of the war. _

_I have faith in you Italy. I love you._

_Holy Roman Empire._

Italy's eyes were wide, tears running down his cheeks as he stared at the old parchment.

"He's… alive…" he said, smiling. "He's alive. He's alive! ROMANO! HOLY ROME'S AL-" he screamed before stopping short. He had to leave in secret. Changing his plane ticket to one for Paris, he quickly packed all his things. Tucking Holy Rome's letter into his pocket, he wrote a note to Romano saying he was going to France and left with a bright smile on his face.

. . .

He reached France within an hour, since their meeting was in Spain (explaining where Romano might be). Sitting in his cab quietly, he went over things in his head. Why hadn't he known all these years? Why hadn't he gone looking for answers? What would happen if Holy Rome found out he was… well… a he?

The first question he couldn't really answer; he was caught between running his country or not being answered when he asked questions. The second question he knew the answer to more than anything: He knew Holy Rome would keep his promise. In a way, he did.

As Italy smiled to himself, he thought over his third question. He decided he'd just have to see as the cab pulled up at France's large house. Getting out with a small bag on his shoulder, he walked up to the door and knocked. He must have looked odd in his uniform at France's door, judging from the look on his face when he answered.

"Italy? What brings you here, eh?" France asked, smiling as he identified his guest.

"Big Brother, whatever happened to that rifle? Your old one that broke?" he asked, smiling curiously.

France blinked in astonishment, and then sighed. "You'd better come in." he said, moving so that Italy could go inside.


End file.
